Family Comes First
by zolby27
Summary: Cara disappears early in the morning and returns with a nasty surprise and a relative. Jara.


Family Comes First

She jolted awake at 7 am and couldn't get back to sleep. In fairness she hadn't got much sleep at all. She actually felt connected to this new break out. She quietly got up and snuck out of the liar, undetected.

She strolled around the streets where TIM had detected a faint signal the day before, and after ten minutes she saw it, a girl moving a ball in the air with her mind. But then she saw three ultra agents approaching her from a van behind her. Cara didn't think she just reacted. Cara took out the three agents without a problem.

She lured the girl away from the unconscious agents and whispered "I can explain everything that's happening to you, but you have to trust me." The 15 year old was scared and just nodded.

They headed for an alley so that Cara could disappear with the girl without revealing her powers to civilians, unfortunately when they got to the alley a black van stopped at the entrance of the alley. The Killer Squad. Four men jumped out of the side of the van and started shooting Cara blocked the girl to keep her safe. Cara teleported they back to the liar.

Meanwhile back at the liar everyone was up and John was wondering where Cara was. It wasn't like her to leave the liar without telling him or leaving before he'd even woke up.

He was heading to the steps to go up top to her last known location, tracked by TIM, when a girl landed with Cara. Only Cara landed on her back, she had perfect landing capabilities and she would only end up like his if she was attacked.

Cara wasn't moving to get up and her skin was pale, John was immediately beside her and that was when he saw the blood from underneath her.

"Cara! No, what happened?" he finally acknowledged the girl beside Cara.

"Who are you, was this ultra?" he continued.

"I'm Sophie, she said it was ultra. Wait, did you say Cara?" she asked taking a good look at her.

"Sophie Coburn" he asked.

"Yes."

"Cara's sister."

"This is my sister, she's talked about me?"

"Of course."

He ended the short conversation there to help Russell carry her to the sofa so that TIM could talk them through what to do.

"TIM, it's Cara, she's been shot. We need your help."

"Where was she shot?" TIM asked so that he could determine the damage.

"The cowards shot her in the back on the left side below her shoulder." Russell explained.

"There doesn't seem to be any organ damage, however teleporting couldn't have done her any good." Tim said with no emotion as he was just an intelligent computer. "I can talk you through it but someone needs to get the bullet out."

"Is she going to be ok?" a young voice asked from behind everyone.

"Who are you, you shouldn't be in here?" Russell tried to push her out of the room.

"No, I won't lose her again." Sophie said, while Russell just looked confused. After the bullet was out and he'd stitched her up. John explained to Russell that Sophie thinks that Cara is her sister.

A few hours later, Cara came around to see John by her side holding her hand and Sophie was sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"You shouldn't have gone." John whispered.

"She would've been dead." Cara croaked.

"This is Sophie and she wants to prove that you're her sister."

"Memories from when you were eight?" she asked Sophie.

"No, actual prove. He reckons that you're the best telepath there is." Cara smiled at how John praised her.

"I remember teaching you sign language and you couldn't understand the sign for door. Dear old dad thought you looked constipated when you were trying to copy us signing." She smiled at the memory.

"I knew I'd find you. I couldn't live with the last memory of you being thrown out by dad. It was never the same without you."

"I was a murderer on the run from the police, I would've only dragged you and dad down with me. Like dad said the police would never believe that I was innocent." Cara sighed at her last memory of her father.

"I never forgave him for what he did. He always said that we were better off without you. It was the night you broke out and now I understand the feeling."

"It doesn't matter now, what's done, is done." Cara sighed.

"You should get some rest." John said teleporting them both to her room.

"Look, John. I'm sorry that I disappeared, I needed to know if it was possible. If it was her."

"I understand, but you should know that I was very upset wake up alone. Especially when you came back with a bullet in your back."

"It was personal and I couldn't put anyone else at risk."

"So instead you nearly got killed."

"I protected and found my sister. Being shot was a small price to pay, to see my sister after all these years."

"It wasn't for me, I nearly lost you. I couldn't deal with that, I'm not very open about my feeling, but you know that I love you, don't you?" he sat on the bed next to her, waiting for his answer.

"I love you, too. I'm still here, by your side, where I should be." He was taken by surprise, neither of them expressed their feelings very often. It was mainly their separate troubled pasts.

He leant forward to kiss her. The kiss started slow and quickly became more passionate. John was afraid to touch her, in fear that he'd hurt her.

Cara wasn't stupid "If you touch me I won't fall apart, I was only shot in the back."

He smirked at her attitude about getting shot. He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, being careful where he put his hands. "I don't want to hurt you. I promised that I wouldn't let you get hurt. I failed." He looked away from her.

"Ever since I met you, all you've done is protect me, even when I pushed you away. I left on my own, I knew the risks. You can't protect me all the time."

"I know," he said nuzzling her neck "but I can try." He couldn't help kissing her neck. Having her so close to him was too tempting.

"I couldn't handle it, if I lost you." He said against her lips.

"Nothing will happen to either of us. I'm still here." She whispered. "We both are."


End file.
